


Heist Plan

by RandyWrites



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyWrites/pseuds/RandyWrites
Summary: from tumblr; Selina is planning a heist and Pam is being less than helpful





	Heist Plan

“Selina, darling?” Ivy’s voice carried across the apartment with an ethereal ring. And though the thief was loathe to set aside the notes for the heist she was in the middle of planning, she quickly scrawled her thoughts, marked her places, and poked her head out of the room to call back to her girlfriend.

“Pam, dear?”

She was hesitant to actually step out. Ivy had been fighting off an infection of her own design, one too many mishaps in her lab while trying to tame a disease that had been ravaging the exotic flora in her care. Harley had suggested it was the closest she could get to catching the flu, without actually succumbing to such a human weakness. Selina, much as she loved Pam and this new… thing they were trying, knew she couldn’t risk finding out if it was contagious.

“Could you be a dear, and bring me a glass of water?”

The Cat sighed in relief.

“Give a girl a sec!”

As she stepped out into the hall, she smiled as she heard Ivy continue calling from the room over.

“How’s the heist coming along?”

“They’re switching up security rotations faster than I can keep up with, but I think they’re getting sloppy. As long as I figure out the pattern before the gala, I might just pull this one off.”

“Anything I can help with? Maybe make a little distraction to keep the Bats busy in Ryker?”

Selina shook her head, if only for her own benefit as she replied, “Darling, in your condition, are you really ready to commit to a full-fledged distraction? Really think about your answer before you tell me.”

She was waiting outside their bedroom door now, glass in hand and knocking against the paneling quickly.

The door opened barely a crack as one lone hand reached out to take the glass with a quiet ‘_Thank you_’ whispered.

Selina waited patiently. A few seconds, a half minute, then two.

She cleared her throat before saying, “Still waiting on an answer, there, Pammy.”

“No… You’re right-”

“Imagine! The great Doctor Isley, admitting that-”

“Selina, _so help me_, I’ll open this door right now and we’ll see just how _contagious_ this thing really is.”

“Hmm, vague yet simultaneously _menacing_ and _romantic_ threats never did seem your thing, Pammy, dear,” she purred, leaning against the wall in thought.

“You should know by know, darling. It’s not a threat,” the door creaked open again, glowing green eyes staring seductively out, sending a chill up the Cat’s spine, “It’s a _promise_.”


End file.
